Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Kyoraku, tenter de pirater le système informatique de la douzième division? Jamais, voyons! C'est pour cela qu'il se verra confronter à un capitaine Kurotsuchi en furie! Mais que se passe-il si Hyde laisse temporairement le champs libre à Jekyll? YAOI!


Salut tout le monde

**Salut tout le monde! Ceux qui ont parcouru mon recueil savent que je ne suis pas du genre à m'en tenir aux couples traditionnels. En fait, j'aime ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et trouver les deux personnages qui pourraient bien s'entendre même s'ils sont excentriques.**

**C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous présente ma nouvelle création. Amateurs de yaoi, vous êtes les bienvenus. Pour le reste, je vous invite à faire précédent et à éviter mes écrits.**

**Genre**** : Romance/ Humour.**

**Raiting**** : T**

**Couple**** : Kyoraku Shunsui x Kurotsuchi Mayuri **

**Disclaimer**** : Bleach n'est pas à moi! Sinon croyez-moi, Yumichika prendrais les devants et irait enfin voir son capitaine pour lui déclarer sa flamme secrète. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Kyoraku était sur le point d'exploser de fureur. Ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état?

Une seule réponse était possible.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une petite conversation routinière avec le scientifique pour lui faire pousser des boutons et le mettre en rogne pour le reste de la semaine.

En parlant de semaine, le capitaine de la douzième division semblait dans la sienne (qui sait?).

« Il n'en est strictement pas question! Maintenant, hors de mon labo! » s'énerva-t-il contre Kyoraku qui ferma les yeux et pris une bonne respiration.

_Concentration…_

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

_Voilà qui est mieux._

« Bon, très bien. Tu m'obliges à insister d'avantage à ce que je vois. J'ai seulement besoin d'une information que seul toi possèdes dans tout le soul society et c'est pour ça que j'ai encore une fois tenté de pirater ton système. Tout compte fait, j'ai encore une fois échoué, je suis un méchant pirate, je te veux du mal, tu m'as attrapé, je te donnerai ton trophée plus tard. Maintenant, sois gentil et donne-moi ce que tu as sur…»

« ASSEZ!! » cria le scientifique en lançant un erlenmeyer plein d'un liquide verdâtre en direction du capitaine de la huitième division qui l'esquiva de justesse. Le pauvre contenant de vitre éclata en frappant le mur et le liquide pris feu aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec autre l'air ambiant.

Décidément, cet imbécile avait l'intention de le tuer.

Kyoraku soupira. Dans tout le seireitei, il était peut-être le seul avec le vieux sénile à pouvoir supporter et ressortir vivant des tempêtes de Kurotsuchi. Comment il faisait? C'était un miracle jusqu'à ce jour inexpliqué, même pour lui.

Cela faisait pourtant trente longues minutes qu'ils argumentaient sans relâche et que la tension montait et redescendait. Il avait réussi à maîtriser le farouche scientifique deux fois alors qu'il mettait la main sur son zanpakuto, prêt à l'utiliser et il avait lui-même fallu qu'il se concentre pour ne pas élever le ton à quatre reprises.

Kyoraku recula jusqu'à être appuyé contre le mur et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

_Du calme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il élève le ton que tu dois perdre ton sang froid et faire comme lui. _

_Calme-toi, Shunsui._

Dans ses tentatives pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, il entendit que Kurotsuchi se rapprochait de lui. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il se faisait dévisager rageusement et un doigt raide était dressé près de sa poitrine ou on l'y enfonça quelques secondes plus tard.

« Si tu sors d'ici immédiatement, tu as encore une chance de t'en tirer vivant. Ne me donne pas l'occasion de te tuer, tu sais que cela me ferait tellement plaisir. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Kyoraku lui répondit d'un sourire bien sincère.

« Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, pas vrai? »

C'était une constatation, ni plus, ni moins et en y pensant, cela lui pinça le cœur.

Kurotsuchi n'avait jamais vu celle-là venir et le capitaine de la huitième division pu se délecter de l'expression confuse de son adversaire. Il cherchait visiblement une réponse sanglante à lui offrir, mais ne semblait rien trouver d'assez méchant.

« Et…pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance? » se décida-t-il enfin à dire après quelques secondes de bafouillage.

Il dû admettre que c'était vrai, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour gagner sa confiance, mais cela lui laissait tout de même une désagréable sensation au fond de lui.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation. C'est ce qui lui donnait des boutons en fait.

Il poussa gentiment Kurotsuchi afin de pouvoir avancer vers la sortie. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

« T'as raison, tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas me renseigner, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'me tire. » dit-il de telle sorte que Kurotsuchi eu à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du brun. Il ne se l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais il ne voulait pas réellement s'en aller. Kyoraku fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à toute allure?

Eh merde…

Il pouvait sentir que derrière lui, le capitaine de la douzième division était plus calme et restait là où il était. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Juste une dernière chose : ta confiance, je peux la gagner comment au juste? » lui dit-il calmement, quelque peu hésitant.

Sur le coup, Kurotsuchi se demanda si les vapeurs de son liquide verdâtre ne lui avaient pas grillé quelques neurones, puis il réalisa qu'il venait encore une fois de se faire poser une question à laquelle il lui était impossible de répondre sans dire de conneries. Là, il était foutu, mais vraiment foutu. Plus grillé que le poisson qu'il avait mangé dans son heure de dîner.

Kyoraku se tourna et revint sur ses pas jusqu'à être en face du scientifique qui le dévisageait, confus. C'était du suicide, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ses pieds semblaient le mener tout seul, sa bouche parler indépendamment de sa raison, sans compter que d'une part, il était tellement curieux de savoir.

Le scientifique eu finalement un sourire en coin et commença à parler, en ayant conclu qu'il lui valait peut-être mieux d'être honnête que de dire des conneries pour se débarrasser de lui.

« Commence par arrêter d'infiltrer mon système informatique à chaque fois que tu en vois l'occasion et demandes le moi si tu veux savoir quelque chose. T'as beaucoup plus de chances de t'en sortir comme ça. »

Cela fit sourire Kyoraku. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et avant même qu'il ait réfléchi à savoir si ça allait le mener à la morgue plus vite que prévu, sa bouche commença à s'activer.

« Suivant cela, si je te demande la permission pour t'embrasser, j'ai donc plus de chances que si je ne t'avertissais pas avant de le faire? »

Kurotsuchi rougit violement et détourna le regard.

« C'est un exemple, maintenant fiche le camp d'ici avant que… »

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, alors? »

Avant que le capitaine de la douzième division ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kyoraku dont le cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner s'était approché de son visage et avait fermé ses yeux. Toutefois, il ne l'embrassa pas, laissant sa chance au coureur. Leurs lèvres étaient près, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger.

Le souffle de Kurotsuchi était court et il semblait nerveux. Toutefois, quand le brunet entrouvrit ses yeux, il pu voir que ses paupières elle, étaient à moitié fermés sur ses yeux d'ambre.

Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produit; le scientifique se rapprocha doucement.

« Tu… attends quoi au juste pour m'embrasser? » murmura le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

« Que tu le fasse. Je te laisse le choix, c'est tout. »

À ces mots, Kyoraku senti les lèvres du scientifique contre les siennes, chaudes et légèrement sèches. Le baiser fut bref, tout au plus un effleurement.

« Embrasse-moi encore, Mayuri. » murmura-il presque entre ses lèvres.

Il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentait les mains du capitaine Kurotsuchi sur sa taille et ses lèvres à nouveau contre les siennes. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine et le sang lui battait rageusement les tempes. Il manquait de souffle tant la pression était haute en lui.

Leur baiser se prolongea. Aussitôt que l'un tentait de le rompre, l'autre allait rechercher ses lèvres pour le retenir et bien vite, Kyoraku dû céder le passage et permettre à Kurotsuchi de venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent obligés de se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« T'es étrange comme mec. » dit le capitaine de la huitième division à celui qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et si on parlais d'abord du petit goût de saké que j'ai dans la bouche? » dit amèrement Kurotsuchi.

Cela fit rire le brunet.

« Mais quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi facile d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi. Si j'aurais su plus tôt, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais eu accès à ta base de données et à tes draps, Mayuri. » ronronna Kyoraku.

Il se fit repousser.

« Il n'en est strictement pas question! Laisse ma base de donnée tranquille! » s'impatienta le scientifique effarouché.

Il soupira.

« Je crois que je n'aurai rien de toi sur ce point la, je me trompe? »

« Tout à fait! Pour le reste, on peut négocier, mais pour ma base de donnée, ah ça, jamais! »

Cela fit sourire le capitaine de la huitième division qui s'approchait à nouveau et posa ses mains sur la taille de Mayuri.

« Ah bon? Le reste est négociable? »

Un sourire pensif tira les lèvres du scientifique.

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi pas? »

« Et tout ça parce que tu m'aimes autant que tu aimes ta base de donnée? »

Ils étaient redevenus sérieux. Un silence s'imposa entre les deux après lequel Mayuri murmura :

« Pas du même amour, ça c'est impossible. »

« Bien entendu! Tout pour ta base de donnée, pas vrai? »

Les yeux d'ambres de celui qu'il aimait vinrent le traverser. Mayuri était un homme si étrange, mais il avait toujours vu quelque chose d'intéressant en lui, quelque chose qui le captivait. Une partie de lui lui disait de l'aimer, l'autre de le détester. Toutefois, le regard qu'il voyait poser sur lui ne pouvait que lui donner une raison de l'aimer plus que tout au monde. Juste ce regard était suffisant et pouvait tout changer. C'était là la raison de son amour.

« Je t'aime, Shunsui. » fini par murmurer Mayuri.

Il passa ses bras autour du brun dont le cœur battait à toute vitesse et comme il allait l'embrasser de nouveau…

« Même pas une petite statistique? »

Kurotsuchi repoussa une autre fois Kyoraku, saisit le premier erlenmeyer qui lui tomba sous la main et le lui balança de toutes ses forces.

« FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI!! » beugla-t-il.

Kyoraku soupira en évitant l'erlenmeyer dont le contenu explosa en se brisant contre le mur. Et puis après tout, n'était-ce pas également pourquoi il l'aimait?

« Docteur Jekyll, va. » ronchonna-t-il en sortant du laboratoire, laissant Kurotsuchi dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Adoré? Suradorer? Vraiment haï?**

**Vos critiques constructives sont toujours très appréciés! Merci d'avance!!**


End file.
